This invention relates to an adapter, more particularly, it relates to a signal adapter, which serves as a universal signal communicator between a memory card of different measurements and a read/write machine.
xe2x80x9cMemoryxe2x80x9d is undoubted an indispensable element in todays various electronic devices, such as home computer, notebook computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), digital camera, business machine, etc, and xe2x80x9cbigger capacity with smaller volumexe2x80x9d seems always a motto that spurs and urges every maker in this competitive field. Now, we a have a name-card sized memory card tat can store data more than 64 MB, for example, the Multi Media Card, the Smart Media Card, the Memory Stick Card, etc.
A card reader is needed for reading the stored data in such a memory card as shown in FIG. 1, wherein a memory card (C) is supposed to be plugged in a PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) regulated plugging interface (A) to thereby couple indirectly with a machine terminal (B) (a notebook computer in this instance). Another example shown in FIG. 2 is to plug the memory card (C) in an eternal card reader (D) via an optimum interface (not shown) for reading data.
In whichever of the abovesaid examples, either through the PCMCIA plugging interface (A) in FIG. 1 or the card reader (D) in FIG. 2, only one of the mentioned memory cards is permitted to be inserted and read, otherwise, a plurality of plugging interfaces or card reader must be prepared for overcoming the problem of incompatibility of memory card that would entail an extra else.
In order to curtail the extra expense, the primary object of this invention is to provide a signal adapter for memory card comprising a base plate, an upper board, and a lower board to enclose different slot spaces for plugging memory card in different sizes. The slot spaces are overlapped and communicable to each other that can provide different spaces for fitting different memory cards without needing to purchase more PCMCIA plugging interfaces or card readers.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.